


The Siren's song

by Muspell



Series: Halloween Tales [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Demon AU, Gore, Halloween AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muspell/pseuds/Muspell
Summary: “Are you new in town and don’t know anyone yet? Well, you’re never  really alone while you’re with me, anyways.”It felt almost flirty back then. But now, having heard it repeatedly, it  almost sounded like a threat spewed right into the camera.It was as if he could see right through my screen.
Series: Halloween Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059986
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Siren's song

I press play once again. There was something about that voice… 

  
I had found this guy completely at random while browsing for new musicians and nothing about him was particularly outstanding; just some musician playing his guitar in his living room and trying his luck online. Big deal.  Sure, he was handsome, and he had a curious way of looking into the camera, but the first time I saw his video I had to close the tab. It was like he could see right through my screen. Something in the back of my head told me he could see me.    
That just couldn’t be. 

But that’s not what made me come back, and obsessively consume his content. It has always been the voice. He could sound so soft and vulnerable at times but whenever I turned my guard down I could hear him practically purring through my headphones, the guitar drowning underneath. I can’t say I listened to any of the songs the first time I heard them. Focusing on the lyrics felt like hanging on to a rock in the middle of the current: I know they’re there, I could notice them in time, but his voice is intoxicating- almost like a siren song. 

In this particular stream he had read my comment out loud, and I had felt seen for the first time in a long time. 

“Are you new in town and don’t know anyone yet? Well, you’re never really alone while  _ you’re with me, anyways.” _

It felt almost flirty back then. But now, having heard it repeatedly, it almost sounded like a threat spewed right into the camera. 

It was as if he could see right through my screen. 

I shake the feeling out of my body before getting up to stretch my legs. I should have gone to do the groceries over an hour ago and somehow I got lost. I finally pause the video: I shouldn’t be wasting my time like this. Homework is due, college is a bitch, and I just can’t take shelter on some random dude that happens to have a ridiculously comforting voice.

It’s time to do something productive with my time. First lunch, then college work. 

* * *

The worst thing about having moved states is not knowing where to buy decent food. I mean, I lost enough time already so I can’t really start cooking right now, can I? I must look like a moron standing on a corner looking at every sign because there happens to be ten versions of the same shop in every block. How many different kebab places does one need? 

“Excuse me,” a stranger turns to me, smiling strangely wide. “Could you maybe direct me to this address? I can’t seem to remember where my hotel is.” 

I could easily recognize that voice anywhere. I could probably lose him in the backdrop of a sea of people, but that warm smile gives it away. 

It’s almost supernatural; my body tries to tell me to run but my mind keeps begging me to stay and  _ for the love of God, please don’t be awkward just this once. _

“I’m new in town but I think I know this one; there’s only one main avenue around here anyways.” I try to sound as happy as I actually am that he’s not some fake internet persona built to be mesmerizing, but I sound terrified. Why do I sound so scared? “I’m pretty sure I told you that.” 

“Did you?” He asks with a polite grin. “I don’t remember meeting you before, I’m sorry.” 

“Oh! I um-” Great. It took me just two sentences to screw it. That must be a new record. “I saw your stream a week ago or something, and see, you read my-”

“Oh yes! You just moved in!” he chuckles, “You see, all I knew about you was your username so- “ I know I winced for a moment involuntarily and as much as I wished he wouldn’t notice,I never really get that lucky. “But I’m glad I met you, then. You can tell me about all of the things I don’t know. Maybe even we could have lunch together.” He looks away to cross the street before adding. “I know I’m hungry.” 

I try to laugh and I end up giggling like a schoolgirl. Thankfully, he still doesn’t seem weirded out- he actually tried to have a bit of a small talk until we get to his hotel door! But when I turn to leave, his cheerful smiles turn into a pout. “You’re leaving? I thought you were gonna stay for a while.” 

I mean, I do have to eat. I could just accept an open invitation right? It’s free food, and I’ve got some pretty good company.

No, scratch that, I have the best company I could have ever wished for! I knew it would never happen because I mean, what are the odds of that ever happening, right? But here I am. It’s now or never.I take his hand and he leads me inside. 

* * *

He poured himself a drink when the food arrived. I haven’t seen him even get any closer to the desk in his suite, instead letting his chair balance on its back legs while sipping whiskey. He offered me a glass and even though I’m not a drinker, I just couldn’t refuse. There’s something oddly powerful in the way he stares at me; as if he could see beyond my eyes and into my soul, looking at the secrets hidden beneath me. 

I haven’t touched my drink, but by the way he’s looking at me as I defile a gourmet plate of pasta as if I hadn’t eaten in a month, I feel compelled to. It goes down cool and smooth, but there’s a sudden hint of burning at the end. It’s not that terrible I guess, not pleasant but I always figured whiskey like this was a drink for older, more curated people. 

I mean, he seems to enjoy it, and he was fairly young, so I guess not. 

“I thought you were hungry,” I try to muster in between bites. “You haven’t touched your plate at all.” 

“Oh I’ll eat in a minute, don’t you worry.” He replies in a low seductive voice. His lips twitch up into an almost sadistic grin. I could almost swear his teeth didn’t look nearly as menacing and sharp before. As panic bubbled up in my stomach, I realized I had been here for a while.I should find the way to politely excuse myself. 

But my fork starts freely dangling from my fingers as the strength washes off my entire body. I drop it to try and push myself up my chair but nothing happens; it’s like my muscles have turned to jello. It has to be the drink. Did he drug me? What the hell was in that drink?

“Oh, no honey, your drink was just fine. I only wanted you to enjoy yourself.” He puts his chair down and sips the last remnants of his drink. A long, pointed tongue licks at the corner of his lips as he approaches me; his thin fingers growing into long claws. “They say it makes the meat taste sweeter. And you know I‘ve been  _ so very hungry.” _

Have you ever dreamt that you were alone in a pitch black space, and that something was coming at you? You couldn’t see it, but you knew it was there?. You can’t run. You can’t scream. You’re no longer in control of your own body, but here you are, still trapped in it nonetheless. Your senses bubble at the surface of your skin, begging to be let out, but to no avail.

As his fingers rip effortlessly through my clothes, I shiver, feeling the harsh cold air of the room. He smirks and lowers his gaze. “Such a pretty little thing,” he purrs, staring my now exposed body up and down. “I’m so lucky I found you.” 

He wastes no time at all in digging his claw-like fingers into the flesh of my chest, ripping it apart in long bloody ribbons. I feel bursts of pain assault every nerve in my body but I can’t make a sound. This can’t be real, can it? This has to be some kind of twisted nightmare that I just can’t wake up from, right?

“Oh but it is real~” He says, his voice taking on a condescending tone. “Now,don’t be so loud. Let’s have a nice meal, just you and me.” He cups my chin with a bloodied hand before running a thumb across my lower lip. As he pulls away, he absentmindedly begins to hum one of my favourite songs. I can feel my conscience drip away slowly, as he tugs on my lip, pulling it apart and tearing out the skin from my throat in one fluid motion. 

Amongst the carnage, I can only hear that voice.It’s mesmerizing, drowning out even the obnoxiously ticking clock. Almost everything but the sound of his chewing. 

I guess you just shouldn’t meet your idols.


End file.
